percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Three Lives, Three Destiny's Prolouge
Disclaimer - I do NOT own Percy Jackson & the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus A/N Francesca and Sam are five years old. PROLOUGE Francesca POV Tuesday 22nd October 2003 The Sun was shining and me and my twin Sam were in the living room, watching The Giggles on the TV and Sam was playing with building blocks. We were both partially focusing on our homework. Write a small paragraph about yourself. Easy or what. I wrote. My name is Francesca Kathryn Adams. I am five years old. I have a twin brother called Sam Flynn Adams. We both know a lot for our age. My dad is called Patrick Adams and we were told that our mother died when we were very little. Sam takes after her in looks, with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. I don't really look like my mum or my dad. I have brown hair and eyes that are al least five different colours. One eye is partially brown, with blue and grey streaks in it. My other eye is bluey-green with hazel and black around the edges with the same grey streaks in. There done. I smile to myself and sat down back onto the sofa and watched the TV. Dad came in through the door and we both ran to hug his legs. He scooped us up into his arms. We both smiled and giggled. He set us down on the sofa. Then suddenly the front door burst open and a giant black dog burst into the living room. Sam fled to find Daddy. I screamed and followed Sam to find him. When we got there, we found Daddy clutching a bow and arrow. He had a sword and a knife that glowed slightly. He passed me the knife and gave Sam the sword. He went into the room with the big doggy and started shooting at it! We followed him and I started to stab the big dog. I looked at Sam he was hurting the doggy too. About ten minutes passed of us trying to hurt the big dog. Then I got onto one of it's back legs and scrambled up onto it's back. It clung on as it tried to shake me off. I climbed on to it's neck and stabbed and slashed with the knife. When the knife came into contact with the dog's neck it burst into golden dust, like sand. But the dog wasn't there anymore so I had nothing to hold on to. I bumped onto the floor. Daddy yelled at us "Sam, Francesca go and get a bag, fill it with clothes and meet me back down her in ten minutes." Sam and I stumbled up the stairs. We went into our room, grabbed a bag and filled it with clothes. I managed to get my Mythology book in there. We nodded at each other and dashed out of our room, towards the wrecked living room. Dad looked at us and told us to get to New York, Long Island. From there we could get help. San Francisco to New York, that's gonna take a long time. I thought to myself. I looked at Sam and he nodded, looking at dad. We gave him a hug. Not knowing that this would be the last time we saw him, ever. He gave us some money and some weird round gold coins. Drachmas. I thought to myself. We ran out of the house, on our journey to New York that would take three years….. Category:Three Lives, Three Destiny's